Amazed
by maxiana-x
Summary: A collection of short, Smitchie-inspired moments. Shane x Mitchie, with a tiny bit of implied Nate x Caitlyn.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:Okay, so this is mostly just a ton of Smitchie loving in a different sort of form. It's called OneSentence, and for those of you who don't know what it is, each sentence is based of the word I chose randomly and it's kind of like a snapshot into their relationship. They have nothing to do with each other .. except for Smitchie love, that is. :)_

_Uhm .. don't punch me in the face if you don't like how I wrote some of them. They're not all perfect English, but they're supposed to be that way. I was inspired by a fic for a different ship I read a while back. It's an excellent way to get the creative juices flowing if you've got writers block, trust me._

* * *

**Amazed**

_Section One._

1) Lonesome:

Mitchie never again wanted to experience the feeling of loneliness she had when Tess had turned Shane against her.

2) Formal:

Nothing could have prepared Shane for the first time he saw Mitchie on the red carpet.

3) Rumors:

The first time Mitchie's face appeared on the cover of a tabloid, Shane showed up on her doorstep with flowers and a shoulder to cry on.

4) Bond:

Shane and Mitchie were brought together by their love of music, and it's only if you get to experience them creating it together that you get to see just how deep their feelings truly run.

5) Flavor:

It wasn't long after the first time he kissed her that Shane decided his new favorite flavor was cherry.

6) Biased:

She might have been a little bit biased, but Mitchie honestly believed Shane was the most beautiful boy she would ever meet in her life.

7) Drowsy:

After her very first concert, an exhausted Mitchie passed out backstage with her head in Shane's lap.

8) Abandoned:

Shane tried to sing 'This Is Me' solo at a concert once, but ended up calling Mitchie mid-song and making her finish the rest via cell phone.

9) Lunch:

No matter where they were or what they were doing, they always cleared Sunday afternoon to spend lunch together; even if it had to be over the phone.

10) Ribbon:

Mitchie doesn't even remember how it started, but every time Shane bought her a present he tied it with a different colored ribbon for the collection she kept tied to her bedpost.

11) Quiz:

The first time Shane picked Mitchie up at home, her father asked him so many questions he convinced himself Mr. Torres was part of the press.

12) Remarkable:

Shane had this absolutely brilliant way of forgiving Mitchie completely no matter how many times she messed things up.

13) Coffee:

When Mitchie went through her caffeine faze, Shane took the initiative to bring her a decaf and switch the lids.

14) Obligation:

It took him a while, but Shane was eventually able to convince Mitchie that she was not in any way an obligation, and that she was actually much more of a necessity.

15) Settle:

Mitchie was the one who was there, gripping Shane's hand as the record company reviewed Connect 3's new demo and made a deal with the band.

16) Rhythm:

Shane and Mitchie's thoughts weren't always in sync, but there was no denying their love when they were on stage together.

17) Bouquet:

Shane always brought Mitchie fresh cut flowers, no matter if he was taking her to a nationally broad casted award ceremony or to the ice cream parlor down the street.

18) Journal:

Mitchie had always kept a diary for her songs, but ever since meeting Shane they seemed to be filling up 3 times as fast.

19) Habit:

Playing with the hair on the nape of his neck was only one of the many habits Mitchie had picked up since she'd started seeing Shane.

20) Eyes:

Shane had always been more of a lips kind of guy, but ever since his eyes met Mitchie's big brown ones, they were his new obsession.

21) Mutter:

Shane ended up muttering more than a few nasty things about his good friend Jesse McCartney when he walked in on Mitchie and Caitlyn rating his body in his new shirtless music video.

22) Elevator:

Mitchie had always been afraid of elevators, but ever since Shane pulled her into one to escape the paparazzi, they only made her blush.

23) Tense:

Mitchie had never felt more afraid than she did before her first concert, but then Shane was there whispering in her ear, and she could do anything.

24) Fussy:

It often drove Mitchie crazy how picky an eater Shane was, but she had to appreciate that he never once turned down something her mother cooked for them.

25) Perk:

Mitchie was being completely honest then she said that she loved Shane for who he was on the inside; his breathtaking good looks were just a perk.

26) Rant:

Mitchie was the only one who was allowed to tell Shane to shut the hell up.

27) Question:

It was never up for discussion; Mitchie and Shane would never sing a concert together without performing their first duet at one point.

28) Knee:

Mitchie concluded she hasn't known true bliss until she was sitting curled up on Shane's knee in front of the campfire.

29) Icing:

Shane would never enjoy chocolate cake quite as much as he did the day they got in a fight and Mitchie threw a piece in his face, only to kiss it away moments later.

30) Umbrella:

She squealed and shielded her head when the rain began to fall, but when Shane grabbed her hand and twirled her around in the middle of the field, she couldn't have wiped the smile from her face if she'd wanted to.

31) Grin:

Shane's photo shoot smile might have been drool worthy, but it was nothing compared to the playful smirk he saved for Mitchie alone.

32) Promise:

Mitchie promised him she'd never lie again, and she never did, which was one thing Shane often wished he'd clarified better.

33) Palace:

The first time Shane brought Mitchie home with him, she dropped a whole tin of her mother's freshly baked cookies on the front lawn.

34) Mock:

She usually joined in when the others teased Shane about his long hair, but the truth was, that's how Mitchie liked it most.

35) Invisible:

The thought often terrified her, but Mitchie hadn't felt the least bit invisible ever since the media caught word of her relationship with Shane.

36) Scribble:

Shane and Mitchie were always scribbling down song lyrics on Post it notes and sticking them places for the other to find.

37) Young:

Shane would repeat himself over and over again for as long as it took for the media to accept it; age meant nothing when it came to Mitchie Torres.

38) Gamble:

They all found out the hard way just how protective Shane was over Mitchie when Caitlyn suggested they play strip poker and three guys stumbled home with black eyes.

39) Sheep:

Shane was so proud when Tess invited her back into her clique and Mitchie turned her down.

40) Inevitable:

He had no choice in the matter; Shane had loved Mitchie ever since the day he first heard her sing.

41) Jacket:

The over-sized jacket Shane wrapped around her small shoulders after they tipped their canoe couldn't have done much good, but it warmed Mitchie up just fine.

42) Hike:

They started a new tradition when Mitchie and Shane went for a walk after the Final Jam and got lost in the woods for 3 hours.

43) Nonsense:

The small tattoo at the bottom of his torso that read 'I found her' would be nonsense to anyone who read it but Mitchie.

44) Wrestle:

Mitchie and Caitlyn could do nothing but shake their heads and laugh as they watched their pop star boyfriends wrestle like little boys in the sand.

45) Fragile:

Shane hadn't realized just how fragile Mitchie was until she fell out of a tree hiding from the paparazzi and landed herself in the ER.

46) Official:

He'd never felt quite as nervous as the day he fastened his initial engraved guitar pick around her neck and asked Mitchie to make it official.

47) Poster:

Mitchie would never admit it, but she often ripped the shirtless posters of Shane out of the teen magazines and threw them away.

48) Positive:

Shane was a naturally pessimistic person, but Mitchie really did bring out the best in him.

50) Push:

During one particularly bad argument, Mitchie pushed Shane off the edge of the docks and then cried her apologies into his soaking wet t-shirt as soon as she dove in after him.

50) Oversee:

Mitchie had this amazing talent for putting up with all of Shane's mood swings and life drama, and loving him anyway.

* * *

_A/N: Okay .. now review and tell me what you think! I'll probably be writing more anyway, but tell me if you want me to. As I said before, it's great therapy for writer's block. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know, it's been forever. But I thought in the spirit of Camp Rock 2 coming so soon, I would post another glimpse at Smitchie's life together. Enjoy and review!

**Amazed**

_Section Two._

1) Leader:

As much as she tries to deny it, Shane knows Mitchie is a born leader as soon as her face lights up at a crowd of adoring fans.

2) Ride:

She may have yelled at him for his stupidity, but even Mitchie couldn't help crying out at the adrenaline rush she got as she wound her arms tightly around Shane's torso and he sped down the road on his shiny new bike.

3) Carving:

Not even Brown had the heart to put up a fuss when he found Shane and Mitchie's initials carved inside a heart at their special place on the docks.

4) Games:

And even though Mitchie always lost, she still loved spending a Friday night at home playing Guitar Hero with Shane.

5) Frustration:

It was probably the most trying experience of her life, but Mitchie succeeded in teaching Shane how to play the piano like an angel.

6) End:

And no matter how hard she tried to keep her eyes on the movie, Shane never did actually let her see the end.

7) Reality:

Yes, Shane Gray knew he was a famous pop star, and Mitchie was the only person in the world he let forget it.

8) Handle:

When Mitchie fell on the stage in front of a thousand people, Shane was there in an instant picking her up in his strong arms, replacing the heat in her cheeks with a different kind.

9) Memory:

The most treasured memories Shane has of his entire life are the ones where Mitchie is wrapped tightly in his arms.

10) Problem:

He knows she's got the answer to their predicament as soon as her eyes light up and she lets out a Mitchie-like squeal of excitement.

11) Jealousy:

"She likes you," Mitchie glares at the blonde actress across the room as Shane shakes his head and Mitchie crosses her arms over her chest. "Hello, you're Shane Gray."

12) Delicate:

Shane could never get over just how breakable Mitchie looked while she slept.

13) Promise:

Sometimes she stares thoughtfully at the small gold ring around her finger and wonders how she got so damn lucky.

14) Reckless:

And even though she's afraid he won't make it, Shane's there in time to hold her hand while they pierce the tender skin above her belly button and slide the hoop into place.

15) Close:

"I love you Shane," She murmured, tucking her sleepy head into his shoulder; "Forever."

16) Panic:

She'll never forget the panic that set her stomach twisting and turning when she got the call that said Shane had been injured in an accident at rehearsal.

17) Sweatshirt:

On the nights Mitchie really misses him, she wraps his sweater around her shoulders and loses herself in his smell.

18) Moon:

As the moonlight streams through her open window and onto his sleepy face, Mitchie is pretty sure she's never seen anything so beautiful.

19) Fear:

On the night she gets her first threatening e-mail, he holds her in his arms and kisses her and whispers _you're safe_ again and again until she can breathe.

20) Fight:

Shane doesn't think its fair that all Mitchie has to do is blink those big, beautiful, tear-filled eyes before he crumbles.

21) Constant:

She is the one thing Shane can count on to catch him when the rest of his world falls before his eyes.

22) Heartbeat:

Mitchie loves the way she can put her hand over his heart and know it's true when he tells her he loves her.

23) Blood:

For months after the crash Shane wakes up seeing red and screaming her name as she winds her arms around his neck and assures him she's okay.

24) Sink:

Shane will never forget the mischievous grin on her moonlit face as she sunk lower into the lake water and held her bikini top over her head.

25) Sorry:

"Hi, you've reached Mitchie Torres' phone, and if this is Shane, go to hell-" He swallows his apologies as her voice turns sickly sweet. "If not, feel free to leave a message."

26) Smitten:

"He's really fallen for her," Jason trills to Nate as they watch their friend laugh and tackle Mitchie to the ground.

27) Break:

When she screams _it's over _and he tells her to leave, they both know it's only a matter of time before one of them caves.

28) Better:

As they say their good-byes in the airport they won't say it out loud, but it's on both of their minds; Shane and Mitchie together is better than Shane and Mitchie apart.

30) Sting:

Tess's words sting because Mitchie knows how true they really are; "You can't actually think you'd be anything without him."

31) Astound:

The sound of Shane's voice never ceases to astound her because, oh wow, the boy can really sing.

32) Shield:

As they run across the parking lot away from the paparazzi, all Shane can think is to guard her from the wild camera flashes and the pain their purpose eventually inflicts.

33) Friendship:

Mitchie knew what she had with Shane was special because they were also the best of friends.

34) Tipsy:

Shane was the one who was there, coaxing water through her uncooperative lips as she fixed her unfocused eyes on the concern in his own.

35) Prize:

When Mitchie finally lands a record deal, Shane rewards her with a kiss so mind-blowing she forgets where she is.

36) Tears:

As Mitchie watches the tears well up in his sad, sad eyes, something inside her breaks.

37) Sunshine:

The memory is burned into her brain, as hot as the summer sun; the first time they fall down on the grass together and he tells her he loves her.

38) Envy:

"You're just jealous," Mitchie spits at Tess, and then she sees the wounds in her eyes and realizes she was right.

39) Observe:

Sometimes Shane puts on his shades and sneaks into the crowds to watch as she performs, still as fascinated by her talent as the first day he heard her play.

40) Curfew:

Nate sighs as Shane tip-toes back into the hotel room at two in the morning; "Ignoring her curfew is not going to get you on her parents' good side, dude."

41) Aid:

Mitchie couldn't be more relieved the day Shane cut his hand open on concert equipment and she remembered the right way to tie her sweater and stop the bleeding.

42) Graduate:

Shane can't help the goofy smile on his face as he watches her dance across the stage to get her diploma.

43) Gift:

"Happy birthday, I love you," he whispers into her hair as she moans blissfully …_then love me._

44) Inquiry:

"Well, spill it then… what did the great Shane get you for your birthday?" Caitlyn asks, and then scrunches her nose as Mitchie beams; "Okay, _ew_, I take that back."

45) Thank-you:

When they ask him who he'd like to thank, the first name that comes to mind is sitting right there beside him; "_Mitchie_."

46) Confusion:

Shane doesn't understand why it's such a big deal to the rest of the world – after all, they're just two kids in love.

47) Fall:

Shane laughs as Mitchie charges across her lawn and jumps into a pile of freshly raked leaves, "Oops."

48) Backfire:

Mitchie didn't understand why it hurt so much so see him with another girl; she had started it after all.

49) Edible:

"Breakfast is ready!" Shane calls and Mitchie can barely swallow the lump of fear in her throat.

50) "Promise me we'll be together," she pleads into the leather of his jacket as he holds her close; "Forever."


End file.
